Bring Me To Life
by The.Akatsukis.Fallen.Angel
Summary: How does one fall for someone casuing them so much pain? I slip into my own oblivion, the thoughts and people i clung onto fade away and i fall into his bloodstaind arms. M for gore & Language and possible future sexual content
1. Pursuit and Capture

_So for anyone that knows my stories, you knwo that Jenevieve is a character i created in an rpg game thingy. I decided that instead of re-writing death note with her in it, i'd focus more on the events of when Beyond Birthday captured and torured her. however I've changed some things up, made the story longer, and switched the time line so that this occurs AFTER the Kira case. the story is loosly based upon the evanesence song Bring Me To Life (as the title may suggest) as well as a few snipets of inspiration from other Evanesence songs. So enjoy. and remeber Rate & Review :)_

Beyond Birthday

I follow the sound of her shallowed breathing and heavy footfalls. She's running around the corner desperate to escape, blood droplets leading my way to her, a bread crumb trail. I feel no need to hurry I know the anaesthetic I injected into her will take full effect in a moment. It would usually take longer to work but her running was pumping blood and adrenaline through her carrying the drug through her system at increased speed.

Jenevieve

I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me, I can hear him laughing as he calmly walks behind me. My limbs are growing heavier, my legs feel like lead, darkness is ebbing at the corners of my vision. Blood pours from the open wound on my wrist, leaving a trail of droplets. I turn a corner I hear his high cold laugh once again. My legs collapse underneath me sending me into a pathetic heap on the ground. I attempt to crawl away but my arms are too heavy I can't move. The darkness surrounding my vision grows deeper, I can hear him approaching.

Beyond Birthday

I turn and find her in a heap on the ground. Her eyes flickering as she desperately fights unconsciousness. I laugh at her small pathetic form as I lean down towards her. She uses what's left her strength to take a swing at my face. Bad idea honey. I remove the large carving knife from my belt and slash at her arm. As the blade rips through her flesh she lets out an inarticulate noise and pain and fear. The sound send blood rushing through my veins in excitement.

Jenevieve 

Blood spills from the new wound in my arm, he smiles cruelly at me, his crimson eyes light up with excitement. I feel myself falling into sleep. The darkness over takes my vision and I'm left to the mercy of a madman.


	2. Delivery

L

Three days. She's been gone three days. Panic is beginning to set in. I try to hide it. Mello, Matt and Near have been asking questions I have no answer to. Where is Jenevieve? Unable to answer the question I try to distract myself with the big piece of cake on the desk.

"L?" I turn and see Near standing in the doorway. His dark eyes bore inquisitive holes into me. One hand is by his head twisting a lock of white hair around slender fingers.

"What is it Near?"

"Has there been any word from Jenevieve?," fear fills Near's eyes. He looks so fragile, "Allie is getting worried."

Damn! I should have realized I couldn't keep this from her. She's too much like her parents, too smart for her own good. "Not yet," I sigh, "tell Allie not to worry. Her mom will be home soon."

Near nodded and left, I sigh again and return to my cake. I'll have to explain something to Allie soon. The problem is, what do I say? I have no answers to her questions. I decide that the moment I know something I'll talk to all four of them.

Suddenly a white screen with a large letter W, appears on the previously dormant computer screen.

"L!" Watari sound frightened.

"Yes?"

"We've received a package. You need to see this.

"Bring it down please."

Watari made it from his office in record time (quite a feat since, his office was two floors above and the elevators were down.) he arrived panting. Breathless he handed me a small white box with red prints all over it. It seems however handled the package had blood on their hands.

Holding my breath I open the box. Inside is a necklace; a simple pendant on a blood stained silver chain. I grip the chain between my thumb and forefinger and raise to eye level to examine the pendant. On the front is two black intertwined letters. WH; Wammy's House. I look at the back of the pendant and where the initials J.A.M. are engraved in beautiful hand done calligraphy. My heart skips several beats and my eyes widen. J.A.M. Jenevieve Allison Mears.

Matt

I hear a crash from the next room, I drop my game controller and run to check. I turn into the room and see L. he seems to have fallen off his chair, in his hand is a bloody silver necklace. I recognise it instantly. It belongs to Jenevieve, Watari gave it to her years ago on her 18th birthday. I noticed a stained white box on the desk. I pick it up and glance inside. The only thing left is a folded white handkerchief, I pull it out and carefully unfold it. Written in what appears to be more blood is a letter

B

L is staring up at me, he has picked him self off the floor and is perched on his toes in a chair. "what is it?" he asked though he already seemed to know the answer. I hand him the handkerchief and he stares at it; anger, hatred and terror smouldering in his black eyes.

"Do you think it's really him?" I ask, my voice shaking as I remember the man, and the things he is capable of.

"This is his signature, there's no doubt." L says without taking his eyes off the bloody letter, "Beyond Birthday is back."


	3. Masterplan

Jenevieve

I wake due to the blinding pain in my head, and arms. I blink and look around. I am in a small room, currently I am chained to what appears to be an old army cot. The room is dark, with plain black walls, no windows, a single door in the wall opposite where I am bound. The only things in the room, are the cot, a chair sitting not far from me, and myself. However the faint sound of an electronic buzz suggest the presence of an unseen camera. I try to keep my self calm as I analyse my situation.

Fact 1- I don't have a clue where I am

Fact 2- The last thing I remember is Beyond Birthday carving my arm

Fact 3- I don't know how long I've been here

Fact 4- The cake I bought for L and Allie is gone

I freeze for a moment. The cake, why the fuck am I worried about the cake? The mind does strange things when on the verge of panic. I breathe slowly closing my eyes listening. For what I'm not entirely sure, maybe some sound outside the walls that may suggest a location. It seems however there is either nothing to hear, or Beyond thought this through enough to bring me somewhere with insulated walls. Then… footsteps coming down towards this room. The door swings open and the figure of a tall man dressed in a plain white long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans, with unruly raven hair and piercing scarlet eyes steps in. Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday

I walk into the room, and my eyes fix themselves upon her. Her black hair hangs in her pale face her sapphire eyes shining in fear behind the dark curtain. I step towards her, she attempts to move away from me, but the chains keep her in place. As I sit myself in the chair across from her I glance up. Her name floats eerily above her head. Some quick mental math tells me Jenevieve has another thirty years of life ahead of her.

I smirk. Thirty years, not after I'm done with her.

She continues to stare mutely at me. It reminds me almost painfully of the day I first met her. How her blue eyes seemed to stare right through me. I force these thoughts away, our childhood has nothing to do with this.

"I'm disappointed Jenny," I say fixing her with a taunting gaze, "since when was it this easy to shut you up?"

I see the fear evaporate from her expression, a fire erupts in her eyes. She opens her mouth no doubt with the intention to throw as many curse words and insults she knows at me. However her eyes pass over the carving knife in my belt, she glances at the wounds on her arms and closes her mouth. Her gaze now filled with loathing and disgust.

"I have no interest in cutting you right now Jenny, please speak your mind." as if she needed the invitation to be mouthy.

She hesitates for a moment before speaking, "You think by keeping me here, you'll get L." it is not a question.

"Naturally. He'll fight to find you, and he will of course. And when he comes… Well I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"You honestly think he'll just run into your trap?" she says her eyebrows raised in scepticism, "he's smarter than that."

"Of course he is. But which is stronger, his intelligence or his determination for you?" I say as I lean towards her. A smile spreads across my face, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Jenevieve

I don't believe he will be able to trick L, however small ripples of doubt make their way through my thoughts. I've known Beyond Birthday since I was four years old. He is almost as over analytical as L, it is rare for him to allow things to slip through the cracks. His confidence is a sign he's thought this through. This doesn't look good for L or for myself.

I look up at Beyond's face, he is smiling darkly at me. The glint in his eye gives me frightened chills.

"Until then dear Jenevieve, what shall we do to pass the time?" his hand twitches toward the handle of his knife. My eyes involuntarily widen. I have exposed my fear and he feeds off it. He removes the knife from his belt, I move as far back from him as the chains will allow. He towers over me, the knife dangling in front of my face. He brushes hair from my face and lowers himself my eye level. His crimson eyes are shining with excitement. He reaches towards me and presses the side of the blade against my cheek. My eyes try to follow it but at this proximity it is nothing but a blur of silver. He turns the knife so that the edge is now pressed against me and slowly drags down creating a thin line in the side of my face. I make a small strangled cry of pain. I feel the warm blood flowing from my face onto my neck and chest. He watches the red waterfall hungrily.

He moves closer to me, I can feel his cold breath on my throat. He closes his eyes and licks up the side of my neck and up the cut on my face. I shudder fearfully and try to force him off of me. He drops his blade and grabs my wrist to stop me from hitting him. He continues to trace his tongue along the wound. When he backs away his lips are dripping with my blood. He fixes me momentarily with a hungry, almost lustful stare before retrieving his blade and walking from the room. Leaving me alone and bleeding in the dark.


	4. New Recruits

_So this chapter is a little more filler. the purpose really is to bring the Kids into the story and give a quick over view of B's history in L and Jenevieve's lives._

_Enjoy XD_

L

I see Mello peeking around the corner. Near is down the hall behind me. Matt and Allie are probably around some where as well. For the past few days I've been avoiding them and they've been making concentrated efforts to trap me. I'm worried, they've definitely got me now. The only door I could possibly go into is Near's bedroom. Damn. They've got me. I sigh and stop walking in the middle of the hall. Mello starts walking towards me Matt just behind him, while Near and Allie come up from behind cutting off all possible routes of escape.

Matt looks seriously at me, "You can't avoid us forever L. We need to know what's happening, especially after that package."

"It's obvious that Beyond Birthday is involved, and if he has her, we need to act fast." Near is saying.

Allie puts in her bit, "Near is right dad. There is no time to waste. I know your experience with B was before my time but from what I've heard of him Mom is in serious trouble."

I freeze for a moment as I look at my daughter. Twelve years old and tall for her age. Her long black hair sticks up in random directions on the top of her head. She stands slouching slightly forward. One hand in her pocket the other holding a lollipop. I try not to look her in the eye. Her eyes so like her mother's stare through you making it next to impossible to lie to her.

"I know Allie, I'm doing everything I can, Watari is trying to back trace the package and find out where it was sent from."

"Well in the mean time what can we do?" I turn around Mello is chomping on his chocolate bar between words.

"I don't want all of you involved in this."

Allie sighs "We can't just ignore this and pretend everything is fine. Mom is gone and in obvious danger, I know I can't just sit around and let everyone else work. I want to help, I need to help."

"Allie I…"

"No Allie is right. And you need us on this L, you've always trusted us before, you know we can help. Jenevieve will be home faster and safer if all of us are working together" Near smiles proudly and Allie places her hand on his shoulder nodding her approval.

"Agreed" Matt and Mello say in unison grinning at me. I sigh again I know they have me beat. I cant deny their points. I know Allie and she will not sit back and allow others to do things for her or without her. Most particularly when she has personal interest in the matter. The boys are the same way, they all care too much about Jenevieve to take a back seat on this one. I grit my teeth trying to find away to admit defeat without actually saying it.

Allie

Yes! We've got him. I can almost see the gears turning in his head. He's trying to find a way around admitting we've won. To describe my father in one word. Stubborn. It's like pulling teeth to make him admit when he's lost. Word to the wise, don't beat him a checkers.

He knows that even if he doesn't want us involved we'll find a way to get information and work on it anyway. He might as well have us directly into it so no one has to sneak.

"Fine." he sighs looking at all of us, "we'll work on this together, but if things get too dangerous you're all out. I will not have any of you hurt because of this. Beyond Birthday is his own branch of psychosis. He is unlike anyone else we've ever gone after."

Matt pipes up, "We all remember him L. You don't need to tell us the guy's fucked up."

"Well I'm a bit uninformed on him. I should be told a little more so I know what I'm up against."

"Near," Dad looks at the pale boy standing beside me, "can you fill her in. she's right we all need to be on the same page to do this properly."

"Of course." Near glances sideways at me his white hair hanging in his face.

Mello steps forward and looks down to see me. "we'll fill in any parts he may miss." he indicates himself and Matt as he speaks.

"Alright, for now that's all I can say. Once I know more you will know more. I promise." Dad is looking more at me than the boys. I know he is worried. Very few people can see through his monotone exterior. My mother and I are experts in that field. However I am very much like him, as he may not show how he feels but I can see it. He's scared, not only for Mom but for me and the boys. The idea of Mom being hurt is more than he can handle. To allow us to jump into danger is tearing him in two. He knows he cant solve this alone and needs us, but the last thing he wants is for us to get hurt in the process.

"Okay Dad," I look him in the eye. For a moment deep blue meets smoky gray and we have a silent father daughter moment.

Near 

L walks away and Allie turns to me. "So, what's the deal with this guy?"

The four of us step into my room. It's simple with its white walls and carpet, I sit on my bed and Allie jumps up next to me, pulling her knees up to her chest and settling herself in a crouched position. Mello and Matt pull up chairs and sit across from us.

I take a breath and being my explanation. "Beyond Birthday grew up here with your parents, this was when Wammy's House was starting. Long before the successor system was set up. Kids here weren't trained to be successors until after L and Jenevieve had strongly established themselves in the legal community. So around the time they were our age."

Mello picks up the story, "Once that happened a lot of pressure was put on the other kids, including B and his friend A. Eventually the pressure of trying to be like L got to much and A hung himself in the attic. B took it hard, to say the least. He blamed your dad."

Matt takes his turn. "things got crazy around here. L and Jen came to visit not long after. Just to check up on the kids and let them know that they cared and didn't want to put more then they could handle on them. When B saw L he lost it, and tried to attack him. L managed to get him off but when B realized that attacking L directly wouldn't work he pulled a kitchen knife on Jenevieve. That's how she got the scar in her side."

Allie listens intently, if she's surprised or frightened she doesn't show it.

I speak again "it took Watari, Roger and L to get Beyond off her. She ended up in the hospital, she fought him pretty well so he only managed to stab her once. But it was deep she lost a lot of blood. Honestly the fact that she was completely intact was miraculous, the blade just missed her liver.

Allie process all this information, "So he uses my mother to get to my father."

Mello nods his head, "After that B ran. For fourteen years he's been completely off the radar, We've been watching for signs though. Any small notification that he was out there. This last case gave us exactly that. Jenevieve realized it once we got the profile. The way Backyard Bottomslash and Quarter Queen were torn apart is just like him."

"This man has no conscience. Blood and murder are like drugs to him. The fact that he's taken Jen has made it obvious what his motives are. He's after L. he wants to destroy him, if B can break L down and take everything he holds dear to him away B wins." Matt pulls the orange goggles Jenevieve bought him off his face and looks Allie in the eye, "I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this but… the fact that he's taken your mom means there's a chance he make come for you next. If he's truly determined to destroy L, it only makes sense that he would want you as well."

She may try not to outwardly show it but I can tell she's scared. Her eyes widen into blue orbs, she folds her arms across her chest protectively pulling her knees closer to her. She seems to make herself smaller, as if by becoming tiny she can avoid the dangers awaiting her. I glance at Mello and Matt, I'm not the only one to notice this change in demeanour. Mello reaches forward and places his hand on Allie's knee.

"You know we all love you here Allie. We're not going to let anything happen to you. And if by some stroke on lightening luck he gets past us. He's got to get through your father, and we know that's not going happen." He grins encouragingly at her.

She doesn't bother forcing a smile back, "It's not so much myself I'm worried for." she pauses to roll her eyes at the chocolate bar that appeared in Mello's hand, "he's got my mother, and he wants my father dead. My entire family is in the line of fire."

I hesitantly wrap an arm around her shoulders, "We will get her back, trust me."

Her eyes lock onto mine. And she smiles faintly. "I do trust you."


	5. Beyond Birthday's Desires

_I apoligise for the shortness of this chapter. this one is also somewhat filler. but it opens the door for a more dteailed backstory. and gives us a little peek into Beyond Birthday's depravity ;)_

Beyond Birthday- 7 years old

A and I are playing checkers when I see her for the first time. She turns a corner with Watari at her side. Black hair hangs in a small nervous looking pale face. Deep blue eyes scan around the building taking in everything. A green dress falls down to her knees, the hem meeting a pair of high black socks. She looks over at me, and smiles shyly. I can't help but grin back at her. Watari then notices us sitting there.

"Oh Jenevieve," he says with an encouraging smile at the girl, "These boys live here as well, this is A and…"

"Beyond Birthday," I cut Watari off standing to introduce myself. I hold my hand out; she timidly reaches out and shakes it. Her skin is soft and she smells good, kind of like strawberries.

"Jenevieve Mears" she says releasing my hand and letting her own fall back to her side.

"I was just giving Jenevieve a quick tour of the building," Watari's voice startles me for a moment, I'd almost forgotten that he was standing there, "We were just on our way to show her where all her classrooms are."

A seems to sense the way I am feeling, "We can do that Watari," he volunteers enthusiastically, "You're a busy guy and she should get to know some of the kids around here." He smiles warmly at Jenevieve.

"That's a wonderful idea A," Watari glances down at the girl, "Would that be alright Jenevieve?"

She hesitates for a moment, "Yes that would be nice." she looks at me and A through timid eyes.

"Excellent." Watari gives her shoulder an encouraging squeeze and heads off towards his office.

For a moment the three of us stand awkwardly. Jenevieve's eyes focus onto her shoes, her dark hair hiding her face. I attempt not to stare at her and end up looking at the sky watching the clouds roll by. A stands between us smirking at me, obviously very amused at the situation. However after another moment of silence he becomes restless and turns toward Jenevieve. "Do you have a class schedule?"

"Um yes, Mr. Watari gave me one." She reaches into her sock and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She hands it to A and he looks at it for a moment.

"Well lucky you, your first few classes are with the two of us." He gives the paper back to her, "Don't worry, we'll catch you up. Right B"

I snap back into reality and smile, "Of course, anyway the school building is this way." I offer her my arm she takes it smiling gratefully at us.

Beyond Birthday- Present Day

I dip my fingers into the near empty jar attempting to fish out the last of the sugary jam. As I eat I watch the figure on the screen. Jenevieve finally gave into her fatigue and fell asleep an hour ago. Since then I've been observing her. Her hair splayed across the pillow small strands falling into her face, fluttering gently each time she exhales. Her chest slowly rising and falling in her momentary peacefulness. One hand lays palm open by the side of her head. The other resting on her stomach. I focus on the dried blood on her shirt. I lick my lips hungrily. Her blood taste better than the jam I am currently devouring. Never before I have craved someone the way I want her. My obsession with L seems to pale in comparison. L I want to suffer, to break, to die. Jenevieve I just want. For a moment I lose myself in a fantasy of what it would be like to have her. Her soft wonderfully scented skin pressed against mine, her beautiful lips moaning my name. I zoom the camera in further onto her. Yes. I will get what I want here, before the end of all this Jenevieve will be mine. I gently touch her image leaving sticky jam fingerprints on the screen.


	6. Showtime

_so this is actally the first chapter that is entirely from only one chacters P.O.V. reasoning... my grandmother has gotten ahold of my Criminal Minds story and has the link and to have BB's P.O.V. wold have been too graphic too soon for her to accidentally see... i promise the story will get alot more twisted once i'm sure Grandma wont see it..._

Jenevieve

As I awake I find myself in that state of blissful ignorance where I don't remember where I am and no longer feel the pain of my cuts. I am reluctant to leave this happy place but I am already kicking myself for falling asleep at all. I cannot let my guard down around him. He's too dangerous to allow even a moment of unawareness around. I pull myself into a sitting position and open my eyes. My cell looks that same as it has since I first awoke here. Except for a little tray sitting by me. I reach towards it and pull it closer. There's a cup of coffee and some pieces of toast. The coffee is barely a liquid. More like a coffee flavoured cup of wet sugar and the toast is lathered in overly generous layers of strawberry jam.

My stomach growls audibly. However I am hesitant. What if this wasn't meant for me and Beyond is coming back; if I eat it I earn my self some new cuts. If it's meant for me theirs a chance it's laced with something and I'd be taking an unnecessary risk in eating it.

As if to contest this fact my stomach growls louder. I try to think rationally. If it's drugged the most it will do is put me to sleep. He won't kill me not yet. His plan hasn't happened yet. L is still safe. So poisoning me is out. If it's his and I eat it he will most definitely cut me again. But who's to say he won't anyway. He's twisted enough that my blood may be part of the meal anyway.

At this point the biggest risk factor is my starving to death because I'm over analysing the situation, B doesn't want me dead…yet. His leaving food for me may be nothing more than to ensure that I stay alive. I reach for the jelly loaded toast and take a bite. I hesitate watching the door as I swallow the mouthful. He hasn't come bursting in yet. I take a few more bites and toast is gone. I eye the other piece; I allow myself a moment to ensure I don't feel weak, or sick. But the only thing that feels weird in my mouth is the excessive amounts of jam. I reach out and devour the other piece.

The coffee I'm more reluctant to drink. Not because I believe there's something in it. But because I have experience in the matter of accidentally grabbing L's coffee cup expecting hot liquid and instead getting a mass of sticky sugar in my face. I reach for the mug and spoon and attempt to stir the gelatine mass into dissolving. It barely works. I sigh and instead of attempting to outright drink it I take a spoon full of the sticky brown mass and scoop it into my mouth.

It takes all my will power not to spit it back out. I swallow it grudgingly and resolve not to attempt that again. As I place the mug back on the tray the door swings open. Beyond Birthday walks in.

I pull myself as far away from him as I can without the chains cutting into my wrist. He simply grins his darkly sadistic smile at me and sits down. He places something on the tray. I see it's a bottle of water. I eye it and him suspiciously.

"Just drink it Jenevieve." he says sounding bored, "your paranoia gets you no where."

"Paranoia?" I attempt to look him in the eye but the hungry crimson glint is more than I can handle at the moment, "I'm paranoid because I don't trust you and with good reason."

"You ate the toast. You obviously correctly figured that I have no intention of killing you at this moment. And to keep you alive I have to feed ad water you." he then smirks at me, "and the coffee wasn't for you."

I mentally smack my self in the head. As I reach for the bottle I notice something in B's hand. A camera?

He sees me looking at it and grins. "We're going to send a little hello to L. but before that we have to make sure you look that part of hopeless victim."

I look down at myself, my green blouse has deep red blood dried across my chest, there's bruises on my arms and neck, my wrists look like they were used as cutting boards, the chains that hold me to the cot have cut even deeper wounds into my arms and ankles. I have a long cut on my face, no doubt there's probably some blood on there as well. And to top it all off I'm dirty, sweaty and my hair is a tangled black ball. What part of my appearance doesn't suggest hopeless victim?

Before I can fully process what Beyond is saying, I feel a dragging pain across my abdomen, blood blossoms across the torn green fabric of my shirt. The cut is not deep, but it stings like hell. My mind goes into hyper drive. I press my arm against the wound trying to staunch the crimson flow. The other hand is reaching towards the coffee mug.

Beyond prepares him self for another attack. He slashes the knife through the air and the blade catches my leg. I gasp in pain still trying to move myself towards the tray.

His next swipe cuts my face; I feel the skin on my cheek just above my lips open. Then a metallic sickly taste over takes me as blood spills into my mouth.

Once again Beyond leans closely into me, he licks his pale lips, his eyes shining with delight. He presses his mouth against the wound. I feel his tongue tracing over it. It's more difficult now to reach out as his body is pressed almost on top of mine. He will feel it if I move too much in one direction. My finger tips graze the handle of the coffee mug just as Beyond does something that stops my in my tracks. He stops licking the cut and presses his lips roughly against mine. His tongue tracing the outline of my lips, wiping away the blood.

I gasp in surprise and disgust; he takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into me. My fingers slip off the handle of the coffee mug and end up pushing it farther away from myself. I improvise. I bite down hard on Beyond's bottom lip. If I thought this would get him off of me I was dead wrong. Blood gushes from the bite into our mouths as I continue to try and fight him off. But the chains on my legs make it impossible for me to position myself for a good kick. I resolve to thrashing my legs. Desperately hoping I'd get a lucky hit at his crotch.

He wraps an arm around my neck and grabs a handful of my hair. I stretch my fingers as far as possible and finally manage to grip the mug. I swing with as much power as I can muster and smash the cup on the side of Beyond's head. Shards of glass cling to his hair. Parts of it coated with the sticky concoction. He pulls away from me. Blood dripping down his face.

His scarlet eyes fill with rage. He jumps to his feet and fixes me with a murderous gaze. He balls his hands up into tight fist and punches me across the face. I fall onto shards of glass from the mug. They pierce my hand and I feel a fresh flow of blood on my face. His hit reopened the first cut. I glance up at him terrified at what he will do next. However I see him back by his chair taking down a tripod. I hadn't even notice him set up the camera.

He holds the camera unsteadily. His hands shaking with anger. He focuses in on me curled into a protective ball shielding myself from more harm.

"Well, that was quite a show." he says taunting me, obviously fighting to keep his voice steady, "I'm sure L will enjoy it."

I let out a small whimper. L, my L. To imagine the look on his face when he sees this. Oh my god, what if Allie sees this. My daughter, my little girl. She acts monotone and blank trying to be like her father but she's still just a child. This would be too much for her. Tears well up in my eyes. I sniffle pathetically as B continues to record me. The tears do not heed my attempts to stop them. They flow down my dirty bloodied face. I let out a sharp gasp as the salty water runs over my open wounds.

Beyond realizes I'm crying and laughs, "You broke easier than I thought you would. You've let me down Jenevieve." with that I hear him click the camera off and walk out of the room.

I remain huddled up, unable to stop the rain falling from my eyes.


	7. Gift Received

_I am so sorry it took so damn long for me to get this chapter up *cowers in fear of angry readers*. i had the worst sort of writers block. but i'm back and ready to write and post and get this story really really rolling. so here's Chapter 7 of Bring me To Life. and remeber Reviews make the world go round._

Allie

Near, Mello and I stand outside the media room each of us has an ear pressed against the locked door. My father, Watari and Matt are all inside, Matt being nineteen years old and the only legal adult of the four of us, Dad was unable to refuse his entry to the room.

"As well," Matt added with a look at Near, Mello and I. "You'll need me to fill them in, unless you'd rather they watch themselves."

A brief 'Mello fit", as I have come to call it when Mello get angry, scared or doesn't get his chocolate on time, ensued consisting of the blonde yelling about how he was seventeen and that should be enough. So Near and I sat against the opposite wall watching him wave his arm dramatically in the air, his hazel eyes bugging out and his over excessive use of frustrated sighs. I rolled my eyes at the entire ordeal, I love Mello very much. As far as I'm concerned he is my brother, but man can he be a bitch.

I had myself braced for Near to get argumentative as well, probably argue the fact that being fifteen psychically meant nothing compared to his unreadable mental age. However Near quietly accepted his banishment to the hallway as I had.

Now here we are pressed against the door, trying to at least catch phrases, or clues as to what was going on with the mysterious tape we'd received that morning.

There's some rustling sounds, as if someone handling the camera is moving about. The rusting is followed by a metallic click, another moment of tensed silence penetrated horribly by an ear splitting shriek of agony.

L

I stare at the screen in horror as the maniac slices his blade through her skin. Out of the corner of my eye I see Matt has removed his trademark orange goggles, his hand balled into tight fist of rage and terror. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his striped shirt. On my other side I see Watari's legs give out and he falls heavily back into one of my old swivel chairs, clutching his chest with a wrinkled hand tears staining his aging face.

My attention turns back to the screen. This video is a "gift" from Beyond Birthday. The enclosed note crumpled in the hand I hadn't even realized I'd clenched into a fist.

"Dearest L,

A gift to show you all the fun Jenny and I are having

Love,

B"

Now here I stand unable to rip my eyes away. Beyond Birthday has pinned Jenevieve's petite form underneath him, I notice her arm stretching towards something just out of sight of the camera.

The B does something that freezes everyone in their tracks. He assaults her lips with his own, I see her eye go wide with disgust and shock, and she starts beating him with one arm her leg kicking out against her chains.

A low almost animalistic growl tears from my throat. It is at that moment I see what she is reaching for. In a flash of movement a coffee cup smashes over the side of B's head. Neither matt nor I can help byt grin proudly for her, the grins however evaporate as B makes her pay for her action. I inwardly cringe as B's fist smashes against her already injured face. He taunts her for a moment as he collects the camera in his hands. I hear him say my name and her eyes fill with tears.

"Jenevieve." I barely breathe out her name. I feel tears stinging my own eyes as I watch her curl into a protective ball. Unable to reach her, to hold her, to comfort her. To tell her I love her.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a crashing boom. I turn to find that Matt has punched a large hole in the wall. Tears are streaming down his face, blood dripping from his hand as it removes it from the crumbled dry wall.

Our eyes meet for a moment and I know we are thinking the same thing. By the end of this Beyond Birthday will be dead. The redheaded teenager then turns and leaves the room in silence. Watari following speechlessly after him. I am left standing alone in the room until a small soft voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Daddy?"

Allie

I poke my head into the room after everyone left. Mello had gone to check on Matt, and I convince Near to go as well. My father is standing alone in the center of the room, his unruly raven hair obscuring his coal black eyes thought I can see the tears raining down from them.

"Daddy?" I speak barely above a whisper. Seeing my father, the infamous emotionless L in such a state, scares me. Whatever B did to mom in that video must have been horrible. To make three of the most stoic men I know break in such a way.

He turns his dark watery gaze towards me, "Allison."

I cringe slightly, no one calls me Allison unless something really bad has happened or I'm in serious trouble.

"I-is she… did he kill…" I choke on my own words. I can think only of the worst case scenario. Beyond killed Mom, my mommy. Tears begin to pour uncontrollably from my eyes as I think of the last time I'd seen her. I should have told her I love her, instead I asked her to remember my strawberry cake.

Dad is suddenly by my side, crouched down so that we are at eye level of each other, "no, she's still alive." I nod unable to speak anymore. My mother is alive for the time being but whose to say B wont change that soon. I feel my fathers strong arms wrap protectively around me, and for a moment I allow myself to be the small frightened child I really am. I cling to his loose white shirt and cry into his shoulder.

L

I hold my daughter tightly, she hasn't allowed herself any sort of emotional break like this since the day she could talk.

I promise myself, and her silently that I will get Jenevieve back, no matter what I have to do.


End file.
